1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film bag dispenser, particularly to one having a simple structure for easily handling and made of low cost,
2. Description of the Prior Art
A roll of cylindrical film bags is positioned rotatably on a hollow shaft for wrapping things, with a separate bag looking like a PE film in daily use, and used for wrapping a substantially large things, for protecting them from water and dirt and also keeping them stably. A conventional cylindrical film bag is to be wrapped around an object by holding the two ends of a shaft tube with a roll of the cylindrical film bags and pulling out cylindrical film bags out of the roll and then is made to wrapped around objects. But this kind of handling is not convenient, as objects are mostly of a large size and rather heavy. A conventional cylindrical film bag dispenser shown in FIG. 1 includes a holding cylinder 11, and a rotatable cylinder 12 combined together. The holding cylinder 11 has a cylindrical shaft body 111 provided with one end surface formed with a grip hole (not shown) and the rotatable cylinder 12 fits rotatably around the, shaft body 111 of the holding cylinder 11, having a plurality of ribs 121 spaced apart equidistantly around an outer surface. Then the rotatable cylinder 12 can fit in each of two end holes of a shaft tube for mounting a roll of cylindrical film bags (not shown) so that a separate cylindrical film bag may be pulled out by rotating the roll relative to the two rotatable cylinders 12, with two hands of a user gripping the grip holes of the two holding cylinders 11.
However, the conventional cylindrical film bag dispenser just described has a structure rather complicated, using comparatively much material, and accordingly resulting in high cost.